Hogwarts. (dunno what to name it, sorry!)
by Dede
Summary: This is my first fic. I think its ok. PLEASE rate, no flames.


AN: This is my first fic. Please rate it, but no flames, PLEASE. I hope you like it! I have stories in my head, and I can imagine everything. But I can't ever put it into words! This is my first attempt.  
  
Thousands of eyes peered at a stern looking witch, carrying a three legged stool, and a battered hat into the middle of an enormous hall. Every face, illuminated by the eerie glow of a gently floating candle watched the every move of the new students. Among them, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, talked quietly.  
  
"I think Ireland are definetly gonna win against Egypt. Egypt got good broomsticks, but not enough skill. Ireland have loads of great players, AND have the newest broomsticks. There's no competition!" Harry Potter said, bending his head low to talk to his friend Ron.  
  
Ron started to say something, but was cut of by Professor Dumbledore, who was standing up, and beaming around at everyone.  
  
"Welcome, Witches and Wizards, once again to Hogwarts! I hope you've had an excellent holiday, and have had time to empty your brains, so we can once again fill them up. Now, as the Sorting of the 1st years is already finished, I would like you to welcome some new 5th year students, from Ireland"  
  
There was a sudden murmur of interest, which was quickly stopped, as Professor Dumbledore started to speak again.  
  
"I hope you will treat these students with respect, and will do your best to make them welcome. Professor McGonagall should be bringing them in about now….  
  
At that very moment, the doors of the great hall opened, and Professor McGonagall entered with the four new students. Dumbledore beamed at them, and introduced them to everyone. Erin Avory, a girl with flaming red hair, bright green eyes, and lots of freckles, got sorted first. The hat screamed out Gryffindor. She grinned and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was cheering and clapping. Ron made space beside him for her. Next was Selena Avory, a girl with raven black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and small square spectacles was sorted into Slytherin. She got up stiffly and walked briskly over to the Slytherin table. Over at the Gryffindor table, Erin was cheering and clapping. Next was Atlanta Avory. She had black hair, with blue streaks. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, and she had small, neat braces over her perfect white teeth. At once, she was sorted into Gryffindor, where Erin grinned at her. Lastly, came Carly White, a small girl, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an innocent face. As soon as the hat touched her head, it screamed Slytherin.   
  
Dumbledore stood again, and smiled.   
"Now that we have all been sorted," he said, "let's tuck in!" He clapped his hands, and at once, the plated were filled with delicious foods.   
  
"So Erin…where in Ireland do you come from??" Hermione asked Erin curiously.  
  
"I come from Mighty Mayo", Erin said grinning, helping herself to some potatoes.   
  
"Mayo?" Ron said blankly.  
  
"You don't know where Mayo is?" Atlanta said, looking startled. "There are so many Historical places, like Ceide Fields."  
  
"Kaide what?" Harry said, looking blank.  
  
"Never mind," Atlanta said with a sigh. She looked at Harry for a moment, before lifting her plate and sitting beside him. Erin grinned at him and winked knowingly.  
  
"I reckon 'Lanta likes Harry," she said, leaning close to Ron, to whisper in his ear. Ron went a bright red, but agreed with her. Hermione, Ron and Erin watched as Atlanta and Harry talked animatedly about Quidditch, and Muggles By the end of the feast, they were good friends. So, by the looks of it, were Draco Malfoy and Selena Avory. They were sitting close together, with heads bent, talking quietly.   
  
Soon, the feast was over. Dumbledore stood up, his silver beard gleaming in the candlelight.  
  
"And so, another year has started. I would advise all of you to go and rest now, as you have a long day tomorrow. Sleep well."  
  
  



End file.
